


Say something Smith !

by MissAmande



Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: F/M, Murder, vengeance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: John est confronté à Himmler après les révélations qu'Hoover a faites.
Relationships: Helen Smith/John Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Say something Smith !

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai essayé de montrer ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de John lorsqu'il tue Himmler. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Lorsque John se retrouva seul avec Himmler, il crut au pire, l’homme savait qu’il n’était plus loyal au Führer, Hoover avait tout dévoilé, ce sale traître, et le Reichsmarschall avait pensé que des soldats l’attendraient dans la salle, arme main, prêts à l’exécuter pour sa trahison. Mais Himmler était seul, regardant Berlin par la grande baie vitrée, toussotant de temps à autre. Il était absolument pathétique.

\- Margaret et moi avons trois filles. Ces filles sont la plus grande joie de ma vie… Dit le Führer avant de se tourner vers John. Vous savez ce que c’est.

Le dirigeant du Reich se dirigea vers son bureau et se servit un verre, tournant le dos à Smith avant de continuer son monologue sentimental.

\- Mais il y a certaines choses qu’une fille ne peut jamais être. A mon âge, un homme a besoin d’un fils.

Après une gorgée de son whiskey, il fit enfin face à John. La balle avait affaibli le Führer, il était faible, ridicule dans ce rôle de dirigeant, utilisant la peur sur ses subordonnés, les poussant à bout, et aujourd’hui c’était lui qui donnait l’impression d’être arrivé à la fin.

\- Je vous considérais comme ce fils, John.

Quelle étrange façon de montrer à un homme qu’on le considérait comme un fils. Himmler avait tenté de détruire la famille Smith, il avait menacé sa femme, il avait orchestré le meurtre d’Erich, il était venu chez lui, il s’était imposé dans son couple, ordonnant à John de tenir son épouse en laisse. Il était un être abject, odieux et Smith était répugné par cette déclaration. 

\- Je me voyais en vous.

Il avait envie de vomir.

\- Si quiconque vous avait blessé, avait tiré sur vous comme ces assassins l’ont fait pour moi, je les aurais traqués et étranglés de mes propres mains.

Des paroles, toujours des paroles. Lorsque John s’était fait tirer dessus dans cette allée lorsqu’Hitler était encore au pouvoir, où était Himmler ? Quand Reinhard l’avait menacé dans cette cabane, où était Himmler ? Il n’avait levé le petit doigt, il n’avait rien fait du tout pour John.

\- Mais vous n’avez rien fait pour me venger. Où est l’hommage à l’homme qui vous a tout donné ?

Il ne lui avait rien donné, John n’avait pas voulu être mis en avant, il n’avait pas voulu de cette montée en grade, il n’avait souhaité qu’une chose, protéger sa famille et Himmler avait essayé de la lui prendre, de lui voler ce qu’il y avait de plus précieux dans sa vie.

\- Quand m’avez-vous rendu visite lorsque j’étais malade ? Jamais !

Le Reichsmarschall baissa la tête, conviant une certaine soumission à cet homme qui avait fichu en l’air tout ce qu’il avait de plus cher au monde. Mais au fond de lui, John était en colère, enragé, il avait tout perdu à cause de ce tyran de bas-étage. Son couple était anéanti à cause de toutes ces choses qu’Himmler avait ordonné à John, il n’avait pas pu être là pour Helen, il n’avait pas pu l’aider comme un bon mari aurait dû le faire à cause du travail et de la pression que le Führer avait imposé à l’américain.

\- Dîtes quelque chose Smith.

Smith, pas John. Appelait-il ses filles par leur nom de famille ?

\- Si ce n’est pas pour vous, au moins pour votre famille.

Et voilà qu’il recommençait avec sa famille, ne pouvait-il pas les laisser en dehors de ça ? N’était-il pas assez courageux pour faire face à un homme et lui régler son compte sans utiliser sa femme ou ses enfants ?

\- Dîtes quelque chose pour votre défense !

\- Que puis-je dire, Mein Führer ? Vous avez raison.

Enfin il allait pouvoir répondre franchement à ce dictateur de pacotille, il allait pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et lui dire ce qu’il pensait.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais aimé. Avoua John en avançant vers cet allemand qui se croyait au-dessus de tout.

Himmler toussa, dévisageant Smith comme s’il le voyait pour la première fois, comme s’il découvrait sa vraie nature. Pourquoi avait-il l’air si surpris ?

\- Je ne vous ai jamais vu comme un père, mais plutôt comme… un petit tyran insignifiant. Vous êtes un homme médiocre. Un éleveur de poulet raté. Penser que vous vous voyiez en moi, ça me donne la nausée.

Le Führer s’était précipité en s’étouffant vers sa bouteille à oxygène à côté de sa chaise de bureau et porta le masque à son nez avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Il était pitoyable. Il n’était plus rien, il n’était plus effrayant, il n’avait plus aucun pouvoir sur John. C’était terminé, plus jamais il ne craindrait Himmler, plus jamais il n’abaisserait à ses ordres. Il n’avait pas voulu de sa loyauté, il avait voulu sa dévotion, cela avait été une grave erreur de la part du Führer. La dévotion de John allait à Helen et à personne d’autre, qu’elle l’aime encore ou non il lui serait toujours dévoué et c’était pour cela qu’il allait assassiner Heinrich Himmler. Il l’obligea en plaquant sa main sur le masque à inspirer le poison avec lequel l’oxygène avait été remplacé. Himmler tenta de se débattre mais il était trop faible et John était décidé à le tuer, à le faire payer pour ce qu’il lui avait fait, c’était sa vengeance et il irait jusqu’au bout, pour Helen, pour ses filles, pour Thomas, pour lui. Personne ne menaçait sa famille sans en subir les conséquences.


End file.
